


A Practical Kindness

by holdinglines



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, but it's always been Toshio's job to know the intent behind those actions.  He still has a way to go before he fully understands his teammates.





	1. Chapter 1

  Ume-Ume clicked her tongue and scowled at the mess of papers that littered her daughter's floor.  "Dhis ain't what I thought would be happenin' dhen you ashked t'work here, Toshi baby."

  Toshio glanced up from his notes and looked around the room.  He hadn't realized the notes and theories he and Hashimoto had concocted the past few hours had accumulated so quickly.  A pang of guilt went through him, but he carefully made sure none of it appeared on his face.   _I hope she's not too angry with us._

  He gave her an apologetic smile.  "You have been very patient and hospitable to us, Ume-san.  I apologize for the trouble, and we  _will_ organize this mess as soon as we can.  You have my word."

  She snorted disbelievingly but didn't press it.  Instead she tried to tiptoe best she could around the mess and hobbled into the kitchen.  Toshio stood as much as he could in the hovel, stretched, and began to pick up and put the paper into semi-organized stacks.  Some were drawings of boards (since they had none to practice with); others were strategies and counter strategies he and Hashimoto had thought up, there different handwriting and drawings making a strange sight; psych profiles on each opponent and brief histories on them, from shogi habits to bits of blackmail Toshio had uncovered.

  Anything that could help their  _Sword that Cuts the Heavens_.

  "So according to the tournament rules, it's possible to request a change of form.  There's at least five different variants, so I think we should maybe study and have a basic understanding in the differences of form and the best ways--"

  "That will be unnecessary, Hashimoto-san," he placed a hand on the little shugenja's shoulder.  "I admire your diligence, but creating extra work will only burn you out.  And we need you at your best."

  Hashimoto chewed on his lower lip and kept his eyes trained on the makeshift board.  "I have to though, Toshio.  I can't keep being a baby that you all need to-to  _coddle_.  I gotta be better a-and, I gotta prove I can do this."

   _So that's what this is.  That's why you've thrown yourself so eagerly into this._

  It made sense of course, after everything that had happened --the Spirit World, the Raijingu Dojo-- it had a stronger effect on the boy than he had let on.  He needed some sort of validation.  

   _And from a specific person, no doubt._

Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door, followed by the wailing of the baby in the other room.

  “Dhat better be de damn Emph’er, an’ dhe better have a good reason t’be here.  We just got dhat baby asleep!”

  “I hope I was never as tiring as that baby is,” Masashi glanced at the huffing Ume-Ume and shuddered.  

  Toshio gave him a smile.  “Agreed.”

  He squeezed Hashimoto's shoulder then made his way to the door.  They would have to talk later.

   _His infatuation is good motivation but short-sighted.  I need to help him see the bigger picture or there could be complications down the road._

 Much as a surprise it would be to their companions, Toshio did have a bit of a gambling streak in him.  The thought of probabilities, especially when he knew the people and their flaws he was playing against, and how those variables could change a game...it was exhilarating.  It personally killed him a little each time he had to intentional lose or throw a hand he knew he could win, but the risk to his person was always higher than anything he could gain if he won. Such was his lot in life.

  This time though, the risk was nonexistent.  There were four possible outcomes, and from the nervous switch between tapping and knocking, he could make an educated guess.  

  “Hatch-san.  What an unexpected surprise.”

  "Toshio!  My man!  My main ninja man!  How, uh, how the uh, how're you doin', pal?  The-the shogi stuff, it going good?  How's the little lord doing?"

 “As well as he can.” Toshio narrowed his eyes.  “Why, what do you know?”

Hachirobei gave a very forced laugh and didn’t meet his eyes.  “Oh nothing!  Nothing at all, I swears it!”

 “…hm.” He clicked his tongue.  “Well, if that’s all you needed I should really-”

  He closed the door, but Hachirobei stuck his foot out and managed to force his way through.  "Well ya see Tosh, I, uh, I’ve been hearing so much about this Ume-Ume, right?  And I was just thinkin' to myself that I, well, I just gotta meet her, y'know?"

_You’ve heard her name maybe three times before yesterday, **why are you here?**_

  Curiosity won out, and Toshio stepped aside.  Hachirobei bowed his head in acknowledgement and entered.  
  He gave a low whistle just as Hashimoto threw some papers in the air in frustration ("I swear by the spirits they've  _multiplied_ , Toshio! We couldn't have written this much ourselves!")

  Hatch gave Toshio a lopsided grin.  "Looks like y'all've been busy with...uh, whatever all a this is." he turned and squatted down to be eye level with Hashimoto and began to pick up the papers.  "So has it been goin' well?"  
  
  “As well it can, I guess.” Hashimoto glared at Hachirobei when he laughed.  "What’s so funny?“  
  
 "You are, my little lord!  Or our little ninja I guess.  You’re starting to sound just alike.”

  He picked up a few loose leafs of paper and handed them to Hashimoto.  After a moment, he accepted them.

 “As you can see, we’re in the middle of our preparations.”

  “Yeah, and that is why I am here, to add a fresh introspection and to, uh, add levity and variety to your, uh, training regimen.  I guess."

_That was the most rehearsed bunch of nonsense I’ve heard._

Hashimoto made a face and glanced at Toshio.  He felt a twisted sort of satisfaction that the wayward martial artist wasn't leaving as good an impression as he might've hoped.

  "'Introspection'? You sure that's the right word there, Hatch?"

  "Well yeah I mean, I'm pretty sure that's the word she-" his eyes widened at his mistake.  "She as in MOMOKO, haha, that Momo, yeah, you know how she is with the words and the things and the, uh.  The words.  A-anyway, we're staying here, right?  Show me the shogi man."

  To make his point he was here to stay, Hatch sat cross-legged next to the board and grinned.  Hashimoto sighed but Toshio noticed his smiled when he sat down.

  While he tried to explain to Hatch the basic rules of shogi, Toshio sat back and watched.  _Ok, Takeko.  You've convinced us to hide and practice at Ume-Ume's house and, instead of showing up yourself to explain, you've sent Hachirobei to guard us.  Where are you, Takeko?  What happened that you're so scared of?_

His mind immediately flashed back to Raijingu Dojo, at the sight of Hashimoto screaming and clinging to a bloody half-dead samurai.  No, no it couldn't be...

  “Wha-waitwaitwait, you’re goin’ too fast for me, Masa.  What’s this piece do?”

  “It’s a castle like I TOLD you, and they’re defensive fortifications–”

  “Smaller words please.”

   _Or maybe you just want someone to take the brunt of Hashimoto's temper and have him practice explaining shogi in simpler terms.  That is a distinct possibility._


	2. Chapter 2

  Toshio had to give credit where credit was due: Hachirobei truly had a gift for trying someone’s patience.

  All afternoon he and Hashimoto had tried to continue where they had left off.  The keyword being ‘try’.  Hachirobei paced about and hovered over their shoulders like a nervous mother, and would ask trite and novice questions about what they were doing.  In a strange way, Toshio was grateful for his intrusion.  Hashimoto answered every one of his questions with assurance, and even when he was frustrated or doubtful of himself, he never looked at Toshio for assistance. 

   _He wants so much to stand on his own two feet, and this is a good step towards that._

Toshio chuckled to himself and slightly adjusted the sleeping baby he was holding.  His arm was growing numb.

   _If Hashimoto manages to keep his cool with Hachirobei, he can do anything.  This might even make him feel more better after--_

  Dammit.

  He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the dojo.  Could it really be possible that whatever that  _thing_ was that had attacked Hashimoto and Takeko could be here in Tonogasha?  His mind went back to Takeko, bleeding out and carved open like an animal and helpless.  He shuddered.

  "Look, you clearly don't understand and I'm not going to explain it to you again, Hatch."

  "But I  _wanna_ know!" Hachirobei's eyes sparkled.  "I can't really help y'all all that much, but the more I know the more that can help, y'know?"

  Hashimoto pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long, deep breath.  " _No_ , Hatch.  It doesn't work like that, that didn't even make any sense?"

  "What did?"

  "What you said."

  "What I said made sense?"

  "No, it didn't."

  "What didn't?"

  "What you said."

  "What'd I say?"

  “Oh heavenly Emperor, Hatch  _please_!”

  Hachirobei dropped the shogi piece in his hand, and Toshio cringed as the baby woke up and began to scream.  Not again.

  Hashimoto gripped and yanked at his hair, and kicked the shogi board, sending pieces flying everywhere.

_Oh bless the spirits Ume-Ume and her daughter left or we’d be out._

 Hashimoto was in a mood now, trying to pace in the tiny room before giving up and swiveling toward Hachirobei.

 “I need air.”

 Hachirobei twiddled his fingers and idly pulled at his braid.  “Okay?”

 “I need air,” he repeated.  “Move.”

 Hachirobei’s cocked his head to the side like the confused puppy he emulated so well.  When he turned and saw the door outside behind him he gave an awkward smile and laugh.  "Oh, THAT door!  That's what you meant.  Well, um, I think that, well..." he twirled a finger around some hair until it got stuck in a knot.  Toshio knew he was stalling, and chances were Hashimoto knew too.

 When he finally got himself free he said, "Well, y'see, Masa, that's you--"

  "Oh please get on with it, Hatch."

  "Right, right!  But, um, look: you probably didn't notice, what with all the noise an' all, but it's totally been rainin' all day, like, super hard.  It's real bad, like, you'd probably just float away," he mimicked the sound of rushing water and mimed someone floating away with his free hand.  "With all that wet, it's also super gross smelling.  Dog an' horse shit all mixin' together with that mud?  Ew, no thanks!"

 That sounded believable.  Downright plausible even.  Unfortunately right next to the door was a window outside, and it was as clear as it had been this morning when Takeko dragged them here.

 Hashimoto tapped his foot and scowled.

 “B-besides, what if Ume-Ume comes back?  She’ll be, like, super mad, wouldn't she?  We don’t want that t' happen.”

 Hashimoto began to deflate.  “You could clean it up.”

_Oh, he’s won this one_.

 “Oh, but it’s my turn with the baby,” he said and looked at Toshio.  He could see the panic in his eyes but Toshio only gave him an ambiguous smile.  He wanted to see what the damn fool was going to do next.

  Apparently he took his smile as an of invitation and walked over.  The moment Toshio handed him the baby, some sort of switch flipped in Hachirobei.  He was competent, and quickly set the baby at ease.  He bounced and rocked the baby, humming some song Toshio didn't recognize, and within minutes the baby was asleep and back in her crib.

 “Now let’s see-” Toshio started before Hachirobei put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

  A flash of rage lit inside of him, before he took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed his shoulders.   _It's ok, think nothing of it.  Hachirobei isn't infantilizing or looking down or disrespecting you.  He just wants to keep the baby asleep._   He knew this, it was obvious.  But another part of him wished he was as strong or as big as Takeko, then no one would ever treat him disrespectfully.

  Satisfied that he wasn't going to speak, Hachirobei knelt and helped Hashimoto clean up the mess he made.  Both of them kept glancing at him, but he folded his arms and shook his head.  Hashimoto needed to learn to control his emotions.

   _Like me,_ he thought self-deprecatingly.   _...Maybe some humility would do me some good._

It didn't take long for the three of them to finish.  And when they did, Hachirobei insisted on making them them something to drink.

  "Thank you," Toshio said when he handed him a cup of tea.

  "Well, it ain't like your brews, Toshio, but it'll fill up yer stomach."

  Hashimoto made a face at the tea, no doubt remembering the last time they had had some of Ume-Ume's brew.  He carefully pushed it aside and interlaced his fingers.  "You know, we really shouldn't use their kitchen without permission."

  "Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't want you guys to go hungry.  When did y'all last eat, anyway?"

  "This morning," he admitted.  "When Takeko woke us all up."

   _Finally, this conversation is going somewhere._

  "Yeah, well," Hachirobei scratched the back of his neck.  "I don't think that girl ever sleeps, so..."

  "Not that it's any of my business," Toshio said as he sipped his tea.  "Do you have any idea  _why_ she wanted us out of Basho's house so early, Hatch?"

  "N-no!  Not at all!" he sputtered.  "Why would I know something like that."

  "Just making conversation."

  Hatch's eyes narrowed as he examined Toshio.  "Well then, how about this?  How'd y'all meet Miss Ume-Ume?  Hmm?"

  "She assisted us back in Yamato and owes Takeko a favor."

  "And how do  _you_ know her, Toshio? HMMM?"

  "She was my neighbor."

  "Then how--"

  "Hatch please, can't we just sit and enjoy the moment?" to make his point, he took another sip and leaned back.

  "You're the one who wanted to talk," he muttered.

   _Silence is preferable if you're not going to be useful._

  Toshio tried to review what he knew about the situation--figuring out what their Ronin was concocting was so much more stimulating than the shogi strategies he and Hashimoto had been reviewing-- but to no success.  He stared out the window, watching a lightest of showers starting up in the sunshine.  Hachirobei obviously was instructed to keep them here.  Could this Jun really be in Tonogasha?

  _You already know the answer to that, Toshio._  

   “So that kid sure has a set of lungs, don’t he?” Hachirobei said, interrupting his thoughts.  It took him a moment to realize he was talking about the baby.

   “Oh...yes, indeed she does.”'

  "Oh ya?  I didn't hafta change her, so I didn't realize," he forced a chuckle.  "Maybe that's why she didn't like you so much so don't worry about it so much, okay?"

_Is he **trying**  to pick a fight?_

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" the moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.  That was supposed to stay internal, and had a lot more bite than he anticipated.

  "Nothing!" Hachirobei raised his hands in front of himself.  "I just thought ya might needed a bit of a joke, y'know?  Anybody would hate havin' their private parts on display, I think."

  Toshio pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Yes, you're right.  I'm sorry, Hachirobei."

  "Hatch."

  "Hatch.  Right." The silence stretched on.

   _Great, now you went and made it awkward._

  He felt someone nudge him, and saw Hachirobei pointing.  He followed his finger and sighed at the sight of Hashimoto, leaning against the wall, fast asleep.

  "Cute, ain't he?" Hachirobei whispered.

  "Hmn."

  "Um, do you think he was, um, like mad at me?"

  "Yes."

  He frowned.  "Don't need to be so quick about answering."

  "Then you shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

  "No, I meant...do you think he was  _seriously_ mad at me?  Genuinely, honestly mad?"

   Toshio put his cup down and sighed.  "...No, no I don't think he is.  It's been a long day, Hatch, for both of us."

   “I get that,” he nodded. “You guys’ve been under a lotta pressure to get this whole…it’s a demon thing, right?”

   “It is indeed a thing, yes.”

_No need to remind me that Hashimoto told you our sacred mission, if you know what’s good for you._

  Hachirobei fiddled with his hair a bit before he said in a quiet voice, "Look, I know you don't wanna involve people unless ya hafta, and I get that but...I wanna help you guys, y'know?  My jokes might not be the best, and it looks like it ain't your, uh, cuppa tea, but if there's anything else I can do for ya, just lemme know, ok?" he reached out and patted Toshio's hand.  "I'm here for you pal, ok?"

 Before he had to answer however, the front door opened, and there was Takeko, standing as tall and as imposing as the slopped roof would allow.  The bag of groceries and the driftwood cane took away some of her grandeur, though.

  Behind her was Ume-Ume and her daughter, Hiroko, and her “no good shun-in-law”.  All of them were balancing a hoard of food.

  "Lookie who we found in dhe mahked!" Ume-Ume gave a wide grin.  "Lil' misshy dhere helped us make a killin'!"

  Hachirobei whistled.  “We ain’t stayin’ for supper, are we?”

  “Bless be, I hope not!” Hiroko laughed.  “I swear, every time we come back there’s more of you than before.”

  Takeko clicked her tongue, sparing only a glance at Toshio before she went and put the food in the kitchen.  Without thinking he took the bags from Ume-Ume and the others and followed her.

  “Aw, Tosh, you don’t gotta carry all that, lemme help.”

  “Thank you Hatch-san, but that is unnecessary,” he gave a polite smile.  “You kept the baby happy, so I'll do this.”

  He briefly saw Ume-Ume nudge Hiroko, but he paid it no mind and hurried to Takeko's side.  

  While he _did_  intend to help Takeko sort through the food, he was interested in what she’d been doing all day.  He had caught a glance of a package in different wrapping than everything else hidden among all the fruits and vegetables.  He had to stay by her side, he  _had_  to know.

  While he took out grains and fruits (how did they manage all this food?), he watched Hachirobei endear himself to Hiroko and her husband.  They chatted about the baby, about Hashimoto, about all sorts of idle things and laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

  “Mad?”

  Toshio's hand immediately went to touch his face, surprised and annoyed that it had responded without his knowledge.  He was a spymaster and a Kondo, he  _had_ to be in control of his appearance at all times.  He couldn't slip up, not when so much rode on them succeeding at their mission. 

  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her slip something into her sleeve.

  Ah of course.  She wasn’t concerned, just distracting him.  And he was a fool for thinking otherwise.

_Don't get hung up on it, Toshio.  She'll deny it if you confront her about it, so what do you know so far?_

  He knew she needed Hachirobei to keep them in Ume-Ume's house, after taking the most difficult to follow path to get there  _and_ after being instructed to stay there all day; that something had happened yesterday, probably at the theater with Momoko, that has set them on edge; she had been in the market.  He glanced at the sword at her side.  According to her it was a piece of junk, a cheap imitation of her previous one.  It didn't look any different, though that wasn't saying much (Toshio's understanding of weaponry was nonexistent), so he could scratch off wasting the last of their money on a replacement.  That was something, at least.

  He handed her the fruits, which she put into a basket.   _I should go through our money again tonight and see how much is missing.  I can scout the marketplace, talk to locals, see what she could have bought that she won't tell me--_ he paused.   _She doesn't trust me.  Of course she doesn't, she's made that clear since the day we met.  I at least thought we were...co-workers.  That deserves a level of trust, doesn't it?_

  He grabbed another basket and carefully tried to put the bag of rice into it.  Eventually Takeko sighed, lifted it out of his hands, and put it in herself.  But even she seemed to be moving slower than usual, being more careful not to reopen her stomach wound.

   _She won't take risks, not when she's incapacitated like this, and especially not with Hashimoto nearby.  She must have met with someone, or done something, that required her to go out of her comfort zone.  What did she hide from me?_

 Takeko wiped her hands on her shirt and stood up.

  “Let's go.”


End file.
